Sadie Hawkins Soul Reaper
by kj1060
Summary: What happens when it is announced that there is going to be a dance? In this story there is a catch. Only the girls can ask the guys. Will Rukia ask Ichigo or will Ichigo's normal scowl turn her away? Ichigo X Rukia. Rated for Language and some violence.
1. Worse than Being Stabbed

Worse than Being Stabbed

"Good morning, Ichigoooooo!" yelled his father as he burst there the door. Ichigo sat up just in time to block his father's punch and send his dad flying into the closet door. He was too used to that. He had an alarm clock to wake him up, but he dad felt the need to do that job. Already Ichigo could tell that today was not going to be good. Climbing out of bed he walked over to his closet, rapt on the door.

Yawn, "Time to get up for school." Then he gathered his clothing for a shower. When he got out of the shower he noticed that his closet door was still closed. Releasing a loud breathe, "Hey shorty time to get up." Nothing. "Hey I'm talking to you, time to wake up." With that he pulled open the closet door to find… Rukia wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Then it struck him. Ever since they had defeated Aizen, she had lived at his house, but not in his room. She was sleeping in Yuzu room while Yuzu slept in Karin's room (Ichigo's father had the habit of calling her his third daughter). Since she had a two yearlong posting for Karakura town, so that was enough time for her to finish their senior year. Hell the now that he realized it, it was almost April. Her posting was almost over. Ichigo went to his window; the blossoms on the trees were beginning to appear.

"Why are you yelling at yourself, strawberry?" Came this smug voice. Ichigo turned to see Rukia staring at him with a smile of amusement.

"Shut up."

* * *

Once at school he sat down in his desk, Uryū Ishida was at his desk knitting something. The rest of the group decided to congregate at Ichigo's desk. Rukia was sitting on her desk (next to Ichigo's, seating was alphabetical), Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa were in deep conversation about Orihime's lunch. Yasutora "Chad" Sado was standing next to the two girls, in his usual silent mood. Rukia seemed to be in a pleasant mood ever since she had caught him trying to find her. Just then Keigo decided to make his usual appearance.

"**Hey Ichigo**" Keigo came bounding into the room diving for Ichigo, but all Ichigo Had to do was put his fist behind him and Keigo's face made perfect connection with Ichigo's fist. _By now he would have learn, but I guess not_.

"Hello Ichigo," said one on the girl classmates as she walked by and she winked her eye, then she and her friend broke out into giggles.

"Hey has anybody noticed that the other girls are acting strangely today?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo hadn't noticed a thing, but now that she had mentioned it they were all acting really odd. A lot of them seemed to go by Ichigo's desk and it seemed like they were trying to get his attention. That girl wasn't the first one.

"It seems a lot of people want to be with Ichigo right now," added Tatsuki. "I wonder why they would want to be with an idiot."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Tatsuki?" Ichigo's anger flaring.

Just then Ochi-sensei entered and there was a mad rush for the students to get to their seats. She smiled at the class before she began to speak. "Some of you have heard of a rumor about there being a dance this year." All of the girls besides Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki, began to talk amongst themselves. "Even though there is absolutely no reason for you to be talking right now. I have been told to tell you that the rumors are true. However unlike most normal dances it was decided to make this a Sadie Hawkins dance."

Ichigo's stomach dropped like a rock._ Shit, he had made it for three years without any dances and then they added this shit._ Then again what the hell was a Sadie Hawkins Dance? Luckily he wasn't the only one. Rukia had raised her hand.

"Ochi-sensei what is a Sadie Hawkins dance?" She felt embarrassed, but when she saw Ichigo she didn't feel that bad, he looked horrible. He looked like Orihime had force fed him one of her usually lunch items. _I guess he doesn't really go to dances_.

"I am glad you asked Rukia-san. A Sadie Hawkins dance is a dance where the girl asked the guy to go to the dance with him. It is some strange American dance concept; we have never done one of these at this school, but anyways let's get to work."

The buzz of the girls talking didn't die down, it took Ochi-sensei four times to get them to quiet down and she had to put a few of them out in the hallway.

* * *

By lunch time the news of the dance had infected the entire school. Everywhere he walked girls looked at him and giggled if he looked in their direction. Running his hand through his hair he exhaled deeply, this was worse than being stabbed by a zanpakutou. Rukia seemed to be amused with his dilemma.

"What is little Ichigo afraid of some cooties?"

"Knock it off Rukia, this isn't funny. I thought you of all people would be a little more understanding with me. Besides who are you going to ask?" The look on Rukia's face looked just as uncomfortable as his.

"I wasn't planning on asking anyone, why do you care so much?"

"I don't, I just was curious."

Finally making their way to the roof of the school, they walked towards their friends. Out of nowhere Chizuru Honshō leapt for Orihime.

"Hime will you go to the Dance with me?"

Tatsuki punched Chizuru, "Come on she wanted to go with someone else you idiot. Hey Ichigo, Rukia. So Ichigo how many times were you asked on the way here?"

"None thank god, but I swear if this doesn't end soon I am seriously not coming to class anymore."

"I don't see why you feel so stressed," said Rukia, "At least you don't have to ask anyone."

"**I thought you weren't going to ask anyone?"**_Ichigo's anger flared._

"**I never said I was. I was just trying to be supportive of the other girls.**" Then she looked away_. She wanted to ask someone, she just didn't think she wanted to hear the answer._

"I think you are lucky Kurosaki-kun to have so many people who want to go with you," added Orihime.

"You think so? I dunno, personally I think it is just a waste of time." Ichigo smiled to himself, _there was no way in hell he was going to be dragged to that dance_.

"Kurosake, why don't you just enjoy it while it lasts?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Ishida?"

"Oh nothing. However it might make sense to say yes to one of the girls. That way they won't keep asking you."

Ichigo had this confused look, everyone laughed at him. Then his anger increased. "You idiot I don't want to go to the stupid dance."_ On the other hand Ishida had a point. He just didn't want to lose face over a stupid dance, in front of his classmates. He spent years setting up 'his look'._ "Does anybody actually know when it is?"

"April 5." Ichigo was surprised; Rukia was the one who answered that question.

Just then the bell rang for them to go back to class. Ichigo got up and headed into the school with the rest of the group, but then he noticed…

"Hey Rukia, what's the matter?" His voice seemed to snap her out of her daze.

"Nothing, I will be right there." _What was she going to do? She wanted to go to the dance, but what the Hell. Maybe she should go and ask Orihime or Tatsuki._


	2. The New Legend of Karakura High School

_The New Legend of Karakure High School_

Was there no end to these estrogen laden people? All it ever seemed, if he wasn't in class he was being asked to the ridiculous dance.

"Hey Ichigo I don't know if you remember me, but I was in you third grade class and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

_God Damnit!!! "_ Um…sorry, but I don't think I am going." He had to make up an excuse and quickly because it seemed that would be his only out. He could just see it now, a poster in the hallway that said, "Ichigo is going to be EXTREMELY sick on April 5th." Ichigo was surprised how fast the how thing went. He just had one more week of this torture to endure. Another surprising thing was that the number of people in 'his' group, without dates was getting smaller. He had actually happened upon Orihime asking Ishida to go. He had nearly died of laughter after Orihime left. Ishida looked embarrassed, but pleased with himself. Tatsuki had even asked Chad to the dance as friends, she probably wanted to make sure Chizuru didn't jump Orihime. Mizuiro had been asked the next day after the announcement. Even Keigo had been asked which he wouldn't stop flaunting in front of Ichigo. Every time Keigo saw him he asked Ichigo "So going to the dance…Oh wait that is right you haven't been asked." Keigo just kept having 'accidents' and had to keep explaining it to his teachers. Not that Ichigo really cared he just wanted it to be over with.

"Hey Rukia, how is the boy hunting going?"

"Shut up Ichigo. I don't need your lack of humor right now." With that she sped up and caught up with Orihime and Tatsuki.

"What the hell is her problem?" Ichigo asked Chad. The only response from Chad was a shrug.

* * *

Rukia could feel herself get sick as she heard another girl asked Ichigo. She heard him decline. _Why did he do that to all of the girls? And why was she getting upset over it? It wasn't like Ichigo was hers. Seriously Ichigo and she could never be together it was like water and oil they never mixed. Yet even at that thought her stomach hurt. What should I do?_

* * *

_Yesterday: (Random Thought of Chad)_

_"Hey Chad could I talk to you?" Chad turned to see Rukia. She had tears streaking down her face. It was the first time he had seen her cry (while not in pain or happiness)._

_"Sure." They had gone to the roof and found a secluded spot to talk. She had told him her dilemma and he had just listened. That was what he liked to do, he liked helping people. Especially helping Ichigo. He knew Ichigo was strong, but he always needed someone to watch his back. That is why he would always help Ichigo. E didn't give her his opinion, but he did think that her ability to just say what was on her mind was strong._

* * *

Present:

"Hey Ichigo, wanna go to the dance next Friday, I won't take no for an answer."

"I am really sorry, but I am really busy."

This time Rukia snapped. She didn't know why, but she spun around till she was facing him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her arm came across her body and pointed straight at Ichigo. It seemed to get his attention, because he was staring right at her. Oh, shit say something!

"**Ichigo will you go to the dance with me?**" _Shit did she just scream that out loud?_ Ichigo didn't move. It felt like a millennia passed, she couldn't stand it she felt like everyone was watching her every move. She made a break for the nearest exit. The one to the roof.

* * *

"Hey Rukia, wait!" Ichigo stepped forward, but he couldn't move. Then he felt someone kick him in the ass. As he fell he turned to see that Tatsuki had just kicked him.

"God Ichigo you are an idiot. Are you absolutely blind that you didn't notice a thing?"

"Um…" She then grabbed him and pulled him to the exit Rukia had gone in and threw him through the doors.

"Go up those steps and say something." With that she turned and walked away.

* * *

He found her standing on the western side of the roof. When she heard him close the door, she turned back to gazing at the sunset. What was he going to say? He liked Rukia, but not the way everyone nowadays expected you to. He thought of her as a really close friend.

"That is a beautiful sunset." _Was that the best he could come up with for a conversation starter? Whatever happened to the cool and smooth Ichigo?_

"Uh…huh. Ichigo about what happened back there…"

"Don't worry about it. Before you know it that will go down as one of the many legends of Karakura High School."

She gave a small laugh. "I really wanted to say sorry about it. I know you really didn't want to go, but I thought maybe … I just couldn't take it anymore the girls were getting really annoying following you around everywhere."

_Was Rukia jealous of the other girls because they were hounding him for an answer._ "So the perfect Rukia Kuchiki jealous of the other girls." She hit him in the arm. "Ow…That hurt."

"You just wait you are going to be in a world of hurt soon."

"Oh really."

"YEAH." _How could she have been so stupid as to think that he would have gone with her. Seriously he was as evolved as an ape, the only difference was he didn't throw his fecal matter._ She exhaled a deep breath_, screw it._ She made her way to the door, then…

"Hey Rukia. I'll go with you, but you do realize that you only have a week to get ready." He smiled

"I know." _That moron he thinks he can act so cool. He did that aggressive thing on purpose._ She smiled, she had a date to get ready for. She skipped the last few steps in her excitement. She had to go talk to Ishida.


	3. Who's Paying for What?

The week leading up to the dance went by too fast for Rukia. She had so much homework things to do. That she almost forgot to ask Tatsuki something.

"Hey, Tatsuki. What exactly do you do at a dance?"

Tatsuki gave her a look of _what the hell did you get yourself into without knowing_. "You dance talk, eat and just have fun."

"Oh… is there a certain way to dance?"

"Uh…I guess you could say that, but there are always people who do their own thing, but if you want t be like most of the other people you, grin…"

"Huh? I didn't catch that last part."

"You grind up against the boy."

"Would you mind showing me?" Rukia asked pleasantly.

"I guess. Though I never done this before I've just gone to a few clubs in the past." Slowly she moved her ass towards Rukia's pelvic, but right when they were about to touch Rukia backed away, looking extremely disturbed.

"There is no way in hell I am ever going to do that!"

Tatsuki looked apologetic, "I guess you don't have to, but that is what everybody does."

"Are there any other ways to dance?"

"Well I guess you could just sway your hips back and forth, but at certain times there is a certain way to dance." Seeing the clueless face on Rukia, she went into further detail. "Look there are two different styles of dancing: fast and slow. For fast songs you are suppose to grind or do your own thing, but the slow songs are completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with slow songs you are suppose to hold the guy on the shoulders while he holds your hips and then you just sway back and forth. You can tell the difference in the music between the fast and the slow."

"I guess." _What the hell had she gotten herself into? She was defiantly not doing that grinding thing, no matter if Ichigo begged._

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Here he was trying on tuxedos, all for a stupid dance. Hell he was scared to see what the price of this was going to be. 

"Sir, would you like a bowtie or a regular tie?"

"Let's try the bowtie." Taking the bowtie from the employee, he put it around his head and clipped it on the front. _Damn he looked pretty good in this. The name is Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. It didn't have the same ring, but whatever._ "So how much does this entire ensemble cost?"

"To rent or buy?"

Ichigo thought, "Rent?"

"11,527 yen, sir."

_Damn, there goes my spending money for the next month. Rukia looks like there is not going to be any ice cream in your future._

"Alright when should I come pick it up?"

"Well you could take it home with you if you want to, but you have to bring it back the next day."

"Okay, no problem." Taking the hanger he walked out of the door. _Well it's too late to back out now._

* * *

When he got home, he walked straight to his room and put the tuxedo in his closet. _Thank god she doesn't sleep there anymore._ Heading back down stairs he found Rukia sitting on the couch eating pink yogurt and watching TV. _What a surprise let me guess strawberry?_

"No it isn't strawberry."

"What the heck!" jumping back two feet, how the hell had she read his mind? "Okay miss smarty pants what flavor is it?"

"Mixed berries." She sounded pleased with herself. Something good must have happened today, but then again she had sounded pleased with herself ever since she asked him.

Returning her attention to the TV. Ichigo hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to her. "So what happened today that has you in a good mood?"

"Nothing really, we just ironed out the plans for the dance."

Ichigo's eyebrow raised, "plans?"

"Yeah." She turned to look at him, "well do you expect us to walk around town in dresses and suits or tuxedos?"

"I guess not, makes sense. So how are we getting there?" He usual scowl appearing.

His dad must have heard the word 'there', because he magically appeared behind Rukia.

"So where are you two going?" He had the grin of "caught you", but before it could stay there for too long. Rukia back handed him in the face, sending him down the hallway from whence he came.

"Anyways, we are getting limousines."

Ichigo yelled in horror, "What the hell are you thinking!?"

He must have hit a nerve, "What do you mean what was I thinking?"

"Limousines are expensive to rent, everyone knows that. Who is paying for this?"

"The girls, why." The look on his face was _how the hell are you going to pay for it, and don't come to me for help._

"The way I am going to pay for it is helping Orihime around the house."

Ichigo thought about it, I guess that would work. "I guess that makes sense."

Rukia smiled, she couldn't help it, but _she was proud of herself for being part of the planning_. _This was new for her_. Ichigo got up from the couch. He turned and looked at her. He looks confuse and yet not. "Call me when you are ready to start working on homework." With that he left the room, heading up the stair. _She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes_. Nah, she was just over reacting. Turning her attention back to the TV, Chappy had just hopped on. Only two more days till the dance.


	4. A Real Pain in the Butt

Disclaimer: I am sorry if this chapter is lame, but i really couldn't really think of anything else.

* * *

"Good Morning Ichigooooo!" Ichigo opened his eyes just in time for Rukia's foot to smash them into his skull. Once she had removed her foot he sprung out of bed.

"What the hell was that for?" A blood vessel in his head throbbed. "What did my dad inject you with insane serum? It is 9:15 in the morning on Saturday! I'm going back to bed!" With that he threw himself back into his bed.

Rukia's eyebrow twitch with irritation, "Fine go back to bed!" She seethed in rage, "I am going to Orihime's. You had better be up by 4:00 because the limo is showing up around 4:30!" Ichigo grunted his understanding. Storming out of the room Rukia couldn't believe it, _God was his problem? All she did was try to be nice, but he bit her head off._

* * *

10:02 A.M. 

Rukia was in a bad mood. Ever since Ichigo had flipped out on her, she couldn't' focus. _Why was he so lazy couldn't he get up before 11:00 in the morning._ Knocking on Orihime's door. When the door opened up she was pulled in by Tatsuki.

"Geez, Rukia what took you so long?"

"Nothing, just dealing with an idiot."

"Hehe. Yeah he can be a real pain in the ass."

Finally Orihime came out of the kitchen, "I think you shouldn't let it bother you. I am surprised that he even agreed to going to the dance. I bet if you hadn't asked him he wouldn't have decided to go." The look in Orihime's eyes was one of sadness, but she still smiled.

Rukia looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well I am sure you know about his mother, but ever since then he has never really smiled. The first time I saw him smile was after he killed Aizen. After he brought you back from the dead. Remember when he was sitting with you there just holding on to you. You might not have been able to see his face, but he was crying. After a minute he started to smile. It was nice to see him smile for once."

Rukia couldn't believe it. In all of the time she had known Ichigo she had never seen him smile. Sure he would give her a smile once in a while, but it wasn't a true smile. After Orihime's story she really wanted to see him smile.

"Forget these sappy stories, let's get ready. So what are we going to do with Rukia's hair?"

* * *

4:17 

Ichigo looked at his alarm clock. _What time did Rukia say he should be up by? Oh shit 4:30!_ Jumping out of bed he ran to his closet, pulling out the tuxedo. He bolted from his room to the bathroom. Taking the world quickest shower, he pulled the tuxedo on. _Looking good_. Walking back to his room he saw that is was 4:29. Reaching under his bead he grabbed a little box, with a little bow on top.

Once downstairs he grabbed a bite to eat and waited for the limo to show up. His dad must have sensed something going on cause when he showed up…

"What are you doing in a tuxedo?" his dad stared in disbelief.

"There is a dance and I gave you fair warning about it," said becoming agitated.

"I know, but I still don't know why you didn't invite your old hunky dad?"

Ichigo round house kicked him in the face, "Because you are perverted and you have to be a student at the school." Ichigo saw a light through the window. Leaving his father on the floor, he opened the door to the limo. Inside was Chad and Ishida.

"Hurry up and get in Kurosake! We are late as it is."

* * *

Once in front of Orihime's house. The boys piled out of the limo. They waited for the girls to emerge from their lair of femininity. Five minutes went by, then ten. Finally Ichigo was getting fed up. He began to head up to stairs when Tatsuki came out. She looked nice in a maroon dress. Chad helped her in the car. Next Orihime came down the steps. She looked really good in a dress of gold. Ishida helped her into the car. _I wonder where Rukia got a dress, she had only a week to find one._ Finally Rukia appeared. Ichigo couldn't breathe, it felt like he had been punched in the sternum. She was in a dress of pure white. When she reached the last step she tripped on something. Ichigo caught her. 

"What did you do that for?" he asked playfully.

She smiled, "I didn't do it on purpose, not used to these high heels."

Once he had righted her he led her to the limo, "Where did you get the dress?"

"Oh Ishida made it for me. I was surprised that he did it in such a quick time." Helping her in the car, everyone found room and began to talk.

Ichigo could tear his eyes away from Rukia. _Damn she is gorgeous and did Ishida really make that dress?_ He watched as she laughed at Orihime's joke. Her smile was intoxicating.

* * *

Rukia could feel Ichigo stare at her. This was so unlike him, it was hard to control herself from blushing. If he didn't stop it she would have a lot of explaining to do. The place where the dance was being held loomed into view. It was a small restaurant settled on the beach. Once the limo had stopped the guys got out first and help their respective date out of the limo. Once Rukia was out. 

"Hey…ah… Rukia could I talk to you for a sec?"

She smiled, "sure." They made their way away from the rest of the group.

"I wanted to say I am sorry about this morning, you know how I am if woken up to early."

"I understand I just couldn't contain myself." She started to head back towards the group, but he grabbed her wrist."

"One more thing. You look really pretty tonight. I also have something for you." He handed the box to her. She looked at the box, what was in there? Looking up at him she gave him a questioning look, he nodded in response. She opened the box to reveal there was a necklace inside.

"The stone is an Amethyst."

"It is beautiful."

"Turn around. I'll put it on." She turned around. Reaching over her head he put it on her and when he touched her neck, her skin felt so soft.

When Ichigo touched her neck if felt so nice. A little awkward, but nice.

"There. Let's get back to the rest of the group." He offered her his arm.

"Ichigo. I want to say, you look nice tonight and thank you. It is really beautiful." Ichigo gave her a smile, it wasn't the smile she had hoped for, but it would have to do for now. Taking his arm he escorted her towards the rest of the group.


	5. Drop it Like its Hot

As Rukia enter the restaurant her breath got caught in her throat. It was so beautiful. The room was dimly lit and around the dance floor were the tables. On the tables were little candles, people had already found seats. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Orihime wave at them. Directing Ichigo towards the rest of the group, she noticed many of the girls staring at her as if she was about the drop dead. They looked ready to pounce on Ichigo. She also noticed something else. Whispering into Ichigo's ear her concerns, Ichigo laughed at her.

"What did you think you were going to dance on an empty stomach?"

Once they reached the table Ichigo pulled the seat out for her. The entire group was already there: Mizuiro and his date (who looked 21), Keigo and his date (a sophomore), Chad and Tatsuki, and Ishida and Orihime. They all looked like they were having fun.

"Rukia did you have that necklace on before?" Tatsuki asked. All of the sudden Ichigo looked really nervous.

"No, Ichigo gave it to me." Rukia answered with a slight smirk. Ichigo stared daggers at her.

"It looks like little Ichigo has grown up into a romance fool, taking after me," said Keigo proudly. Just then Ichigo Kicked Keigo under the table. "Not that it is a bad thing."

"The difference between you and me Keigo is that I am not a pervert," scowled Ichigo. Rukia couldn't help but smile. The same old Ichigo, when his reputation was on the line violence was his answer.

* * *

About halfway through dinner Chizuru appeared behind Orihime and gave her a bone crushing hug. 

"Oh, Orihime you look so gorgeous, you have to let me dance with you."

"I am sorry Chizuru, but I don't recall Orihime asking you to the dance." To everyone's surprise it wasn't Tatsuki who had uttered these words, but Ishida.

"Well Ishida that wasn't very nice," Chizuru exclaimed as she left the table. Everyone laughed as Ishida turned bright red. However no one noticed when Orihime mouth "thank you," Which made him turn a darker shade of red.

"I wonder who she came with," asked Rukia. Ichigo whisper, "herself." Which got Rukia to laugh. Unlucky for Rukia, who was drinking water and ended up spiting it out. Which lead to a small scuffle between Ichigo and Rukia.

By the time everyone at the table had finished eating the dancing had begun. It seemed everyone had congregated in the middle of the dance floor and Ichigo's friends had gotten stuck in the middle of the horde. Only Ichigo and Rukia were sitting at the table watching. Rukia wasn't sure if Ichigo was going to ask her to dance or if she should. Funny thing was Ichigo was thinking the same thing. Just then there was a small commotion at the door, the only ones that noticed were the two not dancing.

"Hey you can't be here, only high school students can enter."

"We are students, see." Ichigo couldn't' believe it. _How did they find out?_

Just then Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yamichika fell through the door. Ichigo was waiting for Renji to land on top, but that never happened.

"How did they find out?" Rukia asked. Standing up they headed over to the group. She was surprised by the fact that Matsumoto was wearing a dress and the other two had suits on, even though Yamichika's had lace on it.

Matsumoto noticed Rukia and gave a girlish scream. "Oh my god, Rukia you look amazing!" Matsumoto grabbed Rukia's arm and twirled her around like a top, " Where did you get that dress?" she asked after she let go of Rukia's arm.

Rukia began to fall, but Ichigo caught her. Shaking her head to get the dizziness out, "Ishida made it."

"You are kidding right." However when she saw Rukia's serious face, she let out a girlish laugh, "I would have never thought of him to be the seamstress. Her eyes darted towards Ishida who was dancing with Orihime.

Ichigo had had enough, "why are you guys here anyways?"

Ikkaku answered, "we heard that there was a party going on in the living world."

"Normally we thought we would have been invited, but I guess not," added Yamichika, "not being invited is not beautiful."

Ichigo laughed at their stupidity, "this isn't a party this is a dance, and there are not booze you idiots."

"Drop it Like it's Hot," blared the music.

Ikkaku looked stunned, " then how do you have fun?"

Rukia answered, "you dance."

"I know all about dancing," Ikkaku added proudly. Just then Ichigo hit him over the head.

"Not that kind of dancing you idiot, look." Ichigo pointed towards the dance floor. His patience was waning thin. " Come on Rukia lets dance." Grabbing her wrist he practically dragged her to the dance floor.

"Ichigo that was rude, besides I was wondering where Renji was."

"Like I care, they just come party crashing only to get there and things aren't what they seem."

Right when Ichigo and Rukia stepped on the dance floor a slow song came on. Rukia had heard this one before.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

Ichigo looked at her, moving his hands to her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders.

**You're barely waking **

**And I'm tangled up in youYeah.**

_Looking into her violet eyes, all he could see was himself falling into eternity._

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

_Ichigo's eyes told of a different story, they were full of locked up emotions._

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

_She has the most beautiful eyes that is why I love her. WHAT!?_

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

_I see the pain in his eyes, yet he never shows it, I just wish I could help him_.

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

_When did I start liking Rukia, I mean yeah we are friends, but not like that._

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

_His pain is my pain, why doesn't he understand that? Why do I feel all jittery? Have I 'fallen' for him?_

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

_She is so beautiful, why could I not see that?_

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

_Oh my god, I am in love with_ _Ichigo. How did this happen?_

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

_Are people looking at us? Did she just move closer? Are we touching._ Ichigo could feel his heart speed up.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

Rukia closed the small amount of space that remained between the pair, they were touching. Everyone on the dance floor was watching them with held breathe.

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

_I can't stand this anymore what is going on in my head? Why can't I get these thoughts of Rukia out? I have to do something._

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

_I wonder what he is thinking about, he seems to be concentrating on my eye._

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

Rukia closed her eyes, Ichigo took the plunge. There was a sharp intake of breathe amongst the other dancers. Ichigo's head moving down, his lip were on a collision course for…

* * *

I hope you like this chapter better than the last one. I should have the next one up soon. 


	6. Strength and Honor

Author's Note: I am Really sorry for not updating this sooner, but things have been hecktic with Thanksgiving being last week. Hope this makes up for that. **Final Chapter in the story.**

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes, Ichigo took the plunge. There was a sharp intake of breathe amongst the other dancers. Ichigo's head moving down, his lip were on a collision course for… 

"Beep… Beep… Beep," pulling the little cell phone like device out of seemingly nowhere. She flipped it open and looked at the screen.

You gave got to be kidding me! Where the hell was she hiding that?" Rukia looking up at his questioning face.

"You would want to know where I put the Hollow Detector. Come on we have to get going." Pulling out one of the little Chappy Pills, Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"I had Mr. Hat N' Clogs make us a special one for the occasion." Pulling out a green and purple pill, he swallowed the green one. He felt his soul rip away from his body. He watched as his body got up and walked over to the side of the dance floor and sat down scowling. Rukia flowed promptly in swallowing the pill and watched as her body tried to goad the Ichigo over to the dance floor. Scowling Ichigo pulled Rukia, who was laughing at the two bodies, through the door.

Once outside Ichigo and Rukia speed off in the direction of the Hollow. Ichigo was in disbelief, he didn't act like that. Rukia smiled at him, amused at his confusion.

"Not so pretty when you see the real you, huh?"

Ichigo acted like he hadn't heard her, "Which way?"

"About two more blocks and then a left."

Turning the corner they almost ran into the hollow. Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the back of her robes and pulled her back. The sound of the hollow sniffing could be heard.

"Mmm… two tasty souls have come to me to be eaten!" Turning to Rukia first, "You look the tastiest." He charged at Rukia. Without thinking Ichigo got in front of Rukia and blocked the Hallow with Zangetsu.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with disbelief, why the hell did he do that. She was a full Soul Reaper. "Ichigo, I could have handled it myself!"

"Rukia don't just stand there, kill the damn thing," He yelled angrily. He felt himself being slowly being pushed backwards.

"Right." Rukia jumped up in the air, slicing down on the hollow, she missed the mask and only cut the arm off.

Blood sprayed from the Hollow's wounds as he roared in pain. Ichigo followed up by slashing the hollow's mask. Feeling pretty good about it, Ichigo turned his back as the Hollow began to disintegrate.

Just then about ten Hollows appeared behind Ichigo, One slammed Ichigo into one of the building that lined the square. Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ichigo!!!" She watched in horror as he didn't move. She could feel her heart begin to race. Oh god I hope he is okay. Turning back to her foes, how the hell as she suppose to fight ten all alone. Had Ichigo been awake he could have taken care of them easily. No, I have to be strong for Ichigo. I need to finish this fast so I can check on him.

Out of nowhere the Hollows shrieked in agony. Rukia hadn't moved a muscle, yet the hollows were in pain. Blood gushed from wounds unseen. They began to disappear. Rukia could feel the spirit pressure of someone nearby. It was a strong pressure, yet gentle at the same time. Looking up she saw someone standing there. He was wearing the robes of soul Reaper (cloak hiding the face), yet his Zanpakto was odd. It looked like a normal zanpakto yet there was no guard (it looks like a katana without the hand guard). The blade was made of the whitest steal and the hilt was also white. In the other hand what the sheath, which was also white. She had seen this zanpakto before, but where?

"Hey Rukia."

Rukia heard the voice, but still she couldn't remember who it was. She got ready for the person to attack.

"Strength and honor." With that the person disappeared, most likely using shunpo.

Ichigo began to pick himself up from where he lay. He tried to shake off the pain that was shooting through his back, but it remained. Sitting down with his back to the wall, he just stared at Rukia. He had heard the entire conversation between the mysterious man and Rukia. What the hell does Strength and honor mean? Rukia rushed over to where he sat, concern rimmed her eyes.

"Ichigo are you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing but a large bruise on my back…" Just then Rukia threw her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. He smiled, she was that worried.

"Don't you ever do that, baka. I can handle myself against some wimpy hollows."

She looked up into his eyes. He responded with a hug. "I know, but I don't care I want to protect you. By the way who was that?"

"I have no idea, yet I have heard that saying before. Let's get going." Ichigo stood up. Rukia placed her hand on his back. Yelping in pain, "What are you trying to do munchkin, trying to kill me?"

"Who the hell are you calling munchkin?"

* * *

Back at the dance, once they had quit fighting and returned, "They removed the little pills from their bodies (which had attracted quite the crowd, by kissing eat other). 

"Who knew Kurosaki and Kuchiki?"

Ichigo pulled his body away from Rukia's and entered, Rukia doing the same. They began to fight, as an act to get people to move away. However this didn't help that fact that their little group found it funny to tease the two.

Matasumoto had to toy with Rukia, "You had better hope Renji doesn't find out about this."

Rukia blushed a crimson color, while Ichigo laughed at her uncomfortableness. Not enjoying the spot light being on her, she formulated a plot to get back at him. Grabbing his wrist she pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Rukia you have to be kidding, there is no way I am going back out there!" Ignoring his protests she finally got him there. She turned to look at him. The next song that came on was a fast one. Ichigo drew in a nervous breath at the glint in her eye. Turning around Rukia began to grind her ass into his thigh. It began to rise, the blush that is, into his cheeks. Everything began to feel really hot. Looking down at her he found her looking up at him. Her eyes captivating him, pulling him in, he saw something that he had never noticed before. It made him think about his feelings. There was something in her eyes that made his insides melt, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. He had to show her. Swaying with Rukia, he lowered his head towards hers; aiming for her lips.

When His lips made contact with hers; Rukia's eyes widen in shock, yet is felt so right. All she could do was go along with it. This is how she wanted it to be. She felt safe in his arms. Where did he learn to do this?

They swayed back and forth inside their own world. Unknown to the couple all eyes were one them. They didn't care what people thought it was just right.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, there stood a cloaked figure. In his hand was a white zanpakto, he watched the couple dance. Byakuya would murder this kid and then go to work on him if he found out. Luckily for Ichigo the figure wanted Ichigo alive. 

"Let them enjoy themselves for now, this may be one of the few times. Who knows what the future hold." The figure laughed manically at his little joke.

* * *

As I said this is the last chapter in the story. However I may decide to write another, realy depends on if there is a demand for another. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, thanks to all of those people who reviewed or put it on their story alert. 

P.S. The Character with the white zanpakto is a creation of mine and would take a larger role in the next story.


End file.
